coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7747 (29th November 2011)
Plot Nick and Eva hide in the warehouse, hearts thumping, whilst the security guard does his rounds. Kylie accuses Becky of snatching Max but it's clear that Becky is as worried as they are to hear that he's missing. With the security guard out of the way, Nick and Eva load up the van with the wine for the bistro and make their getaway. Amber's thrilled when Arj, an old boyfriend from university, turns up at the Corner Shop. Amber tells Sophie to hold the fort while she takes Arj up to her flat. Sophie's put out, realising that Amber's forgotten they'd arranged to go to the cinema. Kylie, David and Becky frantically search for Max. Tina's surprised to find Max in the back room at the Rovers watching television. Becky's in the middle of reporting Max missing to the police when Tina brings him home. Kylie and David are mightily relieved to see him. David admits to Gail that Max clearly still thinks of the Rovers as his home and Becky as his mum. Gail's sympathetic. Sophie lets slip to Dev that Amber's taken a bloke up to her flat. Owen tells Anna that the shed is rotten and needs pulling down. He offers to build a fishpond in its place and tells them how he used to keep fish as a boy. Faye accuses him of wanting to destroy her shed just to satisfy his own interests. Dev hammers on Amber's door. He's unimpressed to meet Arj but pointing out that Arj is a friend and she invited him in, Amber shuts the door in Dev's face. Kylie asks Becky if she would mind steering clear of Max while they try and get him settled in his new home. Becky has no choice but to agree. Eva tells Nick that she fancies him and asks him to give her a kiss. Kylie's upset as she admits to David that Max will always think more of Becky than he does of her. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Security Guard - Julian Walsh *Arj - Danny Ashok Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Hallway *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Unnamed industrial estate *Bardwell Wine Merchants - Interior and exterior Notes *This episode was transmitted on a Tuesday to allow for an edition of I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here to broadcast in the 8.30pm slot the previous evening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie pins Becky to the cafe wall and accuses her of kidnapping Max; Nick and Eva huddle together in the warehouse as a security guard closes in; and Amber drops her plans with Sophie in favour of seeing a university friend. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,220,000 viewers (24th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns